


Time's Daughter

by BookMonsterEliz



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, don't mind me, just setting this here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMonsterEliz/pseuds/BookMonsterEliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every rose has its thorn. It only defends, never attacks, protecting its tender, delicate, pink self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Daughter

I am the Bad Wolf. I was born in fear and desperation, out of a need to fight a relentless and powerful enemy. My consciousness was conceived with the strongest force of the universe- love. 

I am a daughter of time, scattered throughout the ages in various corners of the universe, a herald of myself, a warning of danger. 

I originated on a small, self-absorbed planet, conceived in an act of desperation and love. The Doctor’s two most beloved women joined forces for a brief moment to save him and I was born. His mortal enemy was mine, and for their love of him, I scattered the Daleks to dust, putting their life force to much better use in a vessel that both my mother’s loved. 

I burned, fierce and bright, full of righteous anger, love, and wrath. I howled across the universe, a warning, a promise. It was too much; in holding me, my soft, pink mother burned. 

He saved her, drawing me into himself, breathing me into my other mother. She cradled me lovingly in her heart, wrapping me in time. 

With a whimper and a growl I slipped through the cracks of time, to where the threat was greatest, to Gallifrey. His home. The Timelords, his kind, helped me find a less burnable form, a box, like my other mother. 

Unlike my Tardis mother, I had teeth, a sharp bite that the Timelords wisely feared. They poked and prodded, but I nipped them at every turn, jeering at their attempts to use me. 

They were not my family, not in my firm circle of love. They locked me away and I curled up and waited, watching the universe turn, stirring only to reach out to my mothers in time when he was in danger from his greatest enemy. 

Finally he came to me, looking desperate, tired, and sad. Like my mother’s before me, he stole me away. I let him. He carried me far away from my Tardis mother, hoping to hide me from her wise eyes. He intended to use me to destroy, to save, out of his love for his people. I had to save him; why else had I been born? He must survive.

He did not know me as I sat immobile in the straw, a small, beautiful box. So I took a different form, shaping myself to look like my human mother. 

In the end, I was successful. Love conquered hate. Gallifrey Falls No More. The Doctor was victorious, and I chuckled as his ninth self declared that he could kiss me. He threw a kiss through time, and it landed in my heart. I settled down within my Tardis mother once more, hidden in her depths, and slept. For a time he was sad, and then, to my delight, he remembered me, how I had helped him on that dark day. 

His last self, full of hope again, found my hiding place. His long, clever fingers brushed over my delicately carved sides. Finally, he was able to kiss me, to thank me.


End file.
